


Prompt 5

by Kaifat666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Military, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifat666/pseuds/Kaifat666
Summary: doesn't John look more like a high-functioning sociopath?
Kudos: 3





	Prompt 5

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not mine, just ranting.  
> English is not my friend, so there might be some spelling/punctuation mistakes.

Why I can easily see John as a masterfully blending in sociopath(based on 1st ep):  
He was very chill about dead body of the woman, which can be explained by him being a doctor - perfect cover anyways. The good soldier doesn't fluster easy, can it be because he doesn't really feel all that much?  
John had no hesitation about killing an elderly man when it wasn't even necessary. It would have been enough to interrupt their pill-taking, Sherlock would have been curious about the shooter, forget the taxi driver. And that might be the reason - if Sherlock wasn't time-constrained because of that man bleeding out, he would have followed the shooter. And John couldn't have that - he would be exposed to the police.  
After the shooting, John shows no remorse for killing a person - he jokes about it and goes to have dinner. Thinks it was totally justified. He is totally chill about there being one less living breathing human with a family, who would likely mourn him. John's consciousness is either absent or doesn't count one death of a not-very-good man something to lose sleep over, he is after all a soldier used to shooting people on orders.

Sherlock on the other hand shows way too many emotions for a sociopath - he is so obviously happy that someone thinks he is awesome, he has so many emotions - annoyance at the idiot people, excitement at a new case, anger at someone he considers a non-enemy invading his personal space, etc. Do sociopaths feel that much? Also, he isn't some kind of angel, just playing on the side of Heaven - he tortures a dying man for information on his employer, because Sherlock is curious, he needs to know and he isn't shying away from dirty work to get what he wants. 

Not related to the above - I find Donovan very unprofessional, in real life it doesn't work like this. She would have been fired if somebody reported how she is talking to civilians. What is also interesting, is how Sherlock just strolls in on a crime-scene, because Lestrade says that he isn't supposed to be there. Why didn't he make Sherlock an official consultant? It is possible, police consulting an expert on, say, religion, because it is relevant to the case. Why not think of some field that would encompass almost every case and bring Sherlock into the fold officially? Right now all the credit goes to the team working the case Sherlock solves. Nevermind salary, authority questions, etc. 

Anyways, both John and Sherlock are not some fluffy, harmless, golden boys - they have their dangerous, cruel, selfish, outright scary parts, that's what makes them so wonderfully interesting. I feel like a lot of fanfic writers forget about it.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an absolutely awesome short fic "A Study in Emerald" by Neil Gaiman. Highly recommend to anyone in the sherlock fandom.


End file.
